This invention relates to an electric noise absorber for absorbing electric noise which is generated within an electronic device or which enters from the outside into the device through a cord.
As a method for absorbing such noise, it is well-known that magnetic ferrite can be attached to a cord. In this method, two pieces of half ring-shaped ferrite are simply attached by adhesive tape around the cord, therefore, the pieces are apt to easily come off from the cord. Moreover it is troublesome to attach the separate pieces to the cord or to detach the adhesive tape. Furthermore, when a conductive ferrite is employed, it may make a short circuit or may generate a contact electricity in the electronic device.